


Game on

by Blondieboi93



Category: Gypsy (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondieboi93/pseuds/Blondieboi93
Summary: Now that Sidney knows the Truth will she stay and fight for what she wants or will she walk away?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First Fanfic thought id give it a go. Please go gentel on me lol.

As the audience cheered and clapped the only thing Jean could do was stand frozen with fear because in the back of the room stood none other then Sidney. She was just leaning against the wall smiling up at Jean. Jean knew she was fucked. She grabbed her papers and went back stage. On the way to the exit she pulled her phone out and texted Michael. “Hey baby meet me at the car. I need to step out and get some fresh air” she hit send and then continued outside. She paused to look around until she spotted who she was looking for. Without stopping Jean grabbed Sid's hand and continued to walk around the building to where no one would see them.  
“ how the hell did you find me?” “There is something called the internet, didn’t take me long to figure it all out. The funny thing was I knew your story didn’t add up but it still killed me to see the picture of you and your not so niece that I presume she is your daughter?” Sid said with a smile. “why the fuck are you smiling, and why are you here?” she said. Sidney let go of her hand and pushed her up against the brick wall. “ Im smiling because I finally know the truth the mysterious sexy woman that haunts my mind.” She leans in and kisses Jean very roughly and then softly before continuing “and im here to show you I know the truth and don’t care. I know what I want Jean, and what I want is you because I fucking love you.” Jean stood frozen at what she heard. She pushes Sid away and turns to leave. “ Hey Jean if I were you i'd chose wisely about what you do because I hold your fate.” Jean continues to walk to the car. The ride home was short but seemed like forever. It gave her time to think about wither she wants Michael or Wants Sidney. She loves them both but isn’t sure if she is in love with either of them.  
Once they got home and got Dolly to bed Michael said he wanted to talk. “ lets not kid around Jean I know. I started noticing little things at first. Then you were always running late and put a passcode on your phone but wouldn’t tell me it. Or the time I brought you coffee from you café, the look on your face said what I suspected…. That you were guilty and hiding something, but then the same barista kept popping up and you began to listen to all her music….” Jean cut him off before he could finish. “ I know I fucked up I do, but I cant lose you. I will do whatever it takes to make us work. I love you.” Of course she loved him but she just wasn’t in love with him. She said what she had to, to buy her some time. “ I want you to give up 309 and delete her number. I love you Jean and I need you but I will not share you with HER. I need you to be 100 percent committed to only me. No more secrets either. We can try and make this work , but I don’t know if its beyond fixing.” At that moment Jean heard her heart break into a million pieces. Jean need to do this for Dolly that was all that mattered. She looked at him and said “ I will.” Then turned and walked away as fast as she could to hide the tears.  
That night before bed Jean delete Sidney’s number and all their texts after rereading them. Then calls her mom to tell her she no longer needs the apartment and to get rid of it. Right as she hung up the phone the tears started to roll down her face. She felt like there was a big piece of her missing now. Michael is still sleeping on the couch so she grabs a blanket and covers him and then climbs the stairs to the room. She is almost asleep when…*Binge*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna try and upload at least one time a week. I hope you guys like the story so far

*binge*  
She already knows who the message is form. She has been waiting for it since she left the school. She rolls over to grab her phone and put in her passcode. As she swipes the text open. "Unknown: Game On" she didn’t know why this made her smile, maybe it was the excitement of the challenge ahead. She rereads a few more times before deleting it the rolls over and lets sleep claim her. 

“hey jean your client is here” Larin said as her head popped in. “ okay thanks. Send her in.” with that I heard the door close. Getting my note book out and a pen I don’t hear the door open or close and with in a minute I feel someone pressed against me. Feel their breath on my neck and then my hair was being pulled so my ear was next to their mouth. “ you still want the full Sidney experience?” that’s all it took for me to become instantly wet. “ what are you doing here… a..at my work” I ask and she twirls me so I am facing her “ I told you game on. When I didn’t get a reply I decided to make it more interesting.” She leaned in and kissed me. I should stop her but do I really want to? I thought to myself. She pulled away and just smiled. “ I want to feel you, right here right now” she whispers to me and kisses me rougher then before. I push her away regretting the instant I did “ you can be here doing this. Am at work” she puts a finger to her lips and shh's me and then kisses me again and trails kisses along my jawbone and down to my neck. When she reaches my pulse point she bites down and starts to suck when I let out a low moan. I grab her face and pull her into a kiss, both battling for dominance, but I eventually let her take me. my hands nestled in her hair and I feel her un button my pants and lets her hand roam. She has to kiss me to cover the sound coming out and then she lets her finger slide the full length of my slit and then back up and starts to circle my nub. I feel my climax building , I just want to feel her deep inside me. “ Sid. Please. Im almost.” Before i could finish what I was saying She inserts a finger inside of me and thrusts in and out. As she begins to pick up the pace she inserts another finger and thrusts deeper. “ im almost there… Don’t stop baby don’t stop” I say and with that she grabs my hair and pulls my head backwards and then bits my neck. That’s all I need before I am weak at the knees and have to hold onto her for support. She kisses me and then straighten her hair and clothes before I see her walk out. 

She wake up and looks at the time 3:07 am. She rolls her eyes and rolls back over to try and get more sleep. 20 minutes go by and she cant fall asleep. Thinking about her dream made her aroused so she decides to take her Time being alone and she slid her hand in her pants. Oh god she is so wet. She begins to tease her nub and think about her dream and sidney being the one touching her. She inserts her finger and then two. It didn’t take her long to orgasm. After she has calmed down she decides to get up and take a shower. She grabs her phone and heads to the bathroom.  
When she gets undressed she snaps a selfie and sends it to Sidney with the caption. “I need to see you. I need to feel you inside of me. When can we meet?” then presses send. Then she gets in the shower and starts washing herself. When she washes her breasts her nipples harden. She turns the water all the way to cold and lets it spray down on her down on her until she calmed down. She stepped out of the shower and dried off and then got dressed for bed.  
She plugged in her phone and noticed she had 2 unread messages.  
Unknown: I want an apology.  
Unknown: Tomorrow at the rabbit hole on my break.  
She just smiled because she had something to look forward to. She put her phone down and laid down. She heard her phone buzz. She grabbed it and was now looking at Sidney and her perfect body. Under the photo said “ miss you too. See you soon. Xoxo”  
She looked at the photo for a long minute before she put her phone down and got comfortable enough to let sleep over take her once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry that i havent posted for a while. Things happened life got in the way. The next chapter i ended up splitting into 2 parts due to it be long. 
> 
> My apologies again.

What was going through her head? She knows Jean will never choose her. So why is she having hopes that she can change her mind? She turned towards her door. As she got closer to her apartment she noticed that the door was cracked open. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She knew it would be one of two people, but had a feeling it wasn't going to be who she wanted waiting for her.  
She slowly walked in and took in the scene before her eyes. Candles lit and a slideshow of pictures of her and Sam before and during their relationship. Sam was standing in the middle of the room just looking at me he had a rose in his hand and looked super nervous. " What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed. Sam just looked at her. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. he thought. He was determined and he was not leaving until he had said what he needed to say. " Sid, i have been thinking a lot and i just can't imagine a life living if you're not part of it." He took a deep breath before continuing. " I love you. i not only want you but i need you. We had something magical. We were the perfect couple, and i don't want to lose you. I want you back, i want the life we had back." he took a couple steps towards Sidney. " I can make you happy again... if you give me a second chance." He closed the distance and kissed Sidney.  
Sidney was completely shocked at what Sam was saying, It was heartbreaking. Not because he was spilling his feeling but because even if she wanted to give him a second she couldn't because she was inlove with someone else. Before she could speak she felt his lips connect with hers and she didn't know why but she started to kiss him back. In that moment all she could think about was blonde hair and blue eyes. She pushed him away and she could see the hurt in his eyes. "Sam... i... i cant. Its not that i don't want to try again with you. it's just that im inlove with someone else and that wouldn't be fair to you." She turned away from him and started walking. " I don't feel the same way Sam. I think it is time you leave." She walked over to the door and opened it. Sam looked heart broken as he stared at her, hoping there was doubt in what she was saying. " Sam come on, i have had a long day and just want to go to bed." Sam got the hint and walked towards her. He paused in front of her to look at her still hoping that she would change her mind. sensing that she she wasn't gonna budge he continued to walk away from her and down the hall. As he was about to round the corner he heard his name being called. " hey Sam hold on" he couldn't help but smile as he turned to see her walking towards him. " I'm going to need the spare key back." His smile faded and he reached into his pocket and handed it to her and then continued to watch her walk back to her apartment. She turned around and smiled. " oh and Sam, stop coming by here." with that she walked into her apartment and closed the door.   
When she closed the door she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. She leaned against the door and couldn't help the thoughts that started rushing through her mind. How could she miss someone so much that she barely knew. Jean existed in every thought she had. She sighed and walked over to her kitchen and poured her a gin and coke and then went and sat on her couch. She couldn't help but think about what she was going to say to Jean, it had to be perfect to at least give her a chance. She grabbed a pen and piece of paper and started writing down her thoughts. She sat there for what seemed like hours writing down her thoughts and rearranging them to fit perfectly together. She checked her phone for the time. It was 5 am and she was wide awake so decided to take a shower and after her shower she texted her band mates and let her know she is working on something at the studio. If they wanted to help out they could to get it done sooner or she could do it herself.  
She arrived at the studio at 6. She started warming up when her bandmates started to shuffle in. She grabbed sheets of paper and passed it to her mates and started to discuss how she wanted the song done and the beat. They rehearsed for a few hours before Sid had to go to work.


End file.
